Who's on First? Hamada Brothers addition
by Ember Neutron
Summary: It's the first day of Baseball season and Hiro is interested in learning the names of the new players, that's when things get quite hilarious for the two Hamada brothers. Based on the famous comedy sketch by Abbot and Costello. P.S. Sorry if my spelling and grammar sucks.


**In honer of Baseball season I thought I do one of the most famous comedy sketch by Abbot and Costello "Who's on First?". Only this time I'm haveing our favorite nerd brothers Hiro and Tadashi preform it. I recommend you watch the original sketch on YouTube in order to under stand the joke. Enjoy and sorry if any of you laugh to death from this.**

* * *

Who's on First? Hamada Brothers addition

Hiro and Tadashi both sat anxiously on the couch in front of the TV waiting for the first ball game of the season to start.

"So boys, you ready for baseball season to start!" Aunt Cass asked as she got the last of the chips, dip, and other snakes for this occasion.

"Well I'm certainly am!" Tadashi said excitedly, mainly because his favorite team, the San Fransokyo Ninjas were playing.

"I've heard the Ninja's got some new players this year" Hiro then said, remembering what he heard.

"Yeah, I've read about it" Tadashi replied.

"So, do you know there name?" Hiro then asked.

"Sure do." His older brother answered.

"But just a warning, their names are really weird"

"How weird are we talking about?" Hiro then asked curiously.

"The "what were the parents thinking?" kind of weird" Tadashi replied.

"Okay, so what are their names?" Hiro then asked very curious about their names, they can't be that bad.

"Well, we got Who's on first, What's on second, and I Don't Know's on third" Tadashi began.

"That's what I want to know" Hiro then interrupted.

"Who's on first, What's on second, and I Don't Know's on third" Tadashi repeated.

Hiro stared at his brother confused.

"Didn't you say you've read about them?" Hiro then asked.

"Yes" Tadashi replied.

"And you know their names?" Hiro asked again.

"Yeah I do" Tadashi replied again.

"Then who's the guy on first base?" Hiro then asked again.

"Yes" Tadashi simply said. "I mean the guy's name?" Hiro asked again.

"Who" Tadashi replied.

"The guy on the first base" Hiro asked again, getting a little irritated.

"Who" Tadashi answered.

"The guy on first base" Hiro then said.

"Who's on first" Tadashi replied.

"I'm asking you who's on first?" Hiro then said irritated and confused.

"That's his name" Tadashi replied.

"That's whose name?" Hiro asked.

"That's it" Tadashi replied.

"Who's it?" Hiro asked confused.

"Yes" Tadashi replied.

Hiro stared at his brother confused, was he Trollng him or something?

"Look they got a first baseman right?" Hiro then asked.

"Yes they do" Tadashi replied.

"Then who's playing first?" Hiro then asked again.

"That's right" Tadashi replied.

"This is getting me know wear" Hiro thought.

"I'll have to try a different approach" Cass meanwhile was trying hard not to laugh at the hilarity of this

"Well, they pay him his money for the month, so who gets it?" Hiro then asked.

"Every dollar of it" Tadashi replied.

Hiro looked at his brother getting really tired of this joke.

"Look all I want to know is who's the guy's name on first base"

"Who" Tadashi replied.

"The guy that gets the money" "That's it" Tadashi interrupted.

"Who gets the money?" Hiro then asked.

"He does, every, sometimes his wife come's down and collects it" Tadashi replied.

"Who's wife?" Hiro asked.

"Yes" Tadashi replied. Hiro looked at his brother like he's gone mad or something.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Tadashi asked confused.

Hiro then decided to try a different approach to getting his brother to spill the beans.

"Okay, when the couch signs up the first baseman, how does he sign his name?" Hiro asked.

"Who" Tadashi replied. "The guy" Hiro answered.

"Who" Tadashi replied.

"How does he sign his name…?"

"That's how he sign his name" Tadashi replied.

"Who?" Hiro asked.

"Yes" Tadashi replied.

"This is getting really old" Hiro thought getting really tired of this.

"Look, all I want to know is what's the guy's name on first base" Hiro then said irritated.

"No, What's on second base" Tadashi then corrected Hiro.

"I'm not asking you who's on second!" Hiro then said irritated.

"Who's on first" Tadashi corrected.

"One base at a time Tadashi!" Hiro then said.

"It's not my fault you're changing the players around." Tadashi then said.

"I'm not changing anybody!" Hiro said getting really irritated by this joke.

"Okay calm down Hiro" Tadashi said getting Hiro to calm down.

"Look, all I want to know is who's the guy playing on first base" Hiro said calmly.

"That's right" Tadashi replied.

"All right so spill it" Hiro then asked.

"Spill what?" Tadashi asked confused.

"What's the guy's name on first base?" Hiro asked.

"No What is on second" Tadashi corrected.

"I'm not asking you who's on first" Hiro said getting irritated again.

"Who's on first" Tadashi corrected.

"I don't know" Hiro replied.

"He's on third, were not talking about him" Tadashi then said.

Ant Cass was now finding it really hard to not laugh at this.

"How the hay did I get to third base?!" Hiro asked now really confused.

"Well you did mention his name" Tadashi then said.

"I did not" Hiro protested.

"Yes you did Hiro" Tadashi then said.

"Who did I say is on third base?" Hiro asked confused.

"No Who's playing first" Tadashi corrected him.

"What's on base?" Hiro asked confused.

"What's on second" Tadashi corrected again.

"I don't know" Hiro replied.

"He's on third"

"There I go, back to third base again" Hiro said annoyed by this joke.

"Can we stay on third base please"

"Okay Hiro" Tadashi simply said as he grabed a can of soda from the coffee table.

"Now, who's the guy's on third base?" Hiro asked calmly.

"Why do you insist Who on putting Who on first base?" Tadashi then asked.

"What am I putting on third base?" Hiro asked confused.

"No, What's on second base" Tadashi corrected.

"You don't want who on second?" Hiro asked really confused.

"Who's on first" Tadashi corrected.

"I don't know" Hiro replied.

"Third base!?" both brothers said in unison.

Aunt Cass was now barred in a nearby pillow laughing he but off.

"Okay, let's see how you dodge this" Hiro thought before he asked.

"Is there an outfielder?"

"Yes" Tadashi replied after taking a drink from his can.

"Does he have a name?"

"Yeah Why" Tadashi replied.

"I just thought I ask you" Hiro said confused.

"Well I just thought I tell you" Tadashi then said.

"Then tell me who's playing left field?" Hiro asked.

"Who's playing first" Tadashi corrected.

"I'm not… Stay out of the infield!"Hiro yelled now really getting tired of this.

Poor Aunt Cass's sides were hurting from all this laughing.

"I want to know what's the guy's name on the left field!" Hiro.

"No, What's on second base" Tadashi corrected.

"I'm not asking who's on second!" Hiro said irritated.

"Who's on first" Tadashi corrected.

"I don't know" Hiro replied.

"Third base!?" both brothers said in unison once again.

Tadashi looked at Hiro really confused, was he trying to Troll him or something?

"Stop it, I can't take this anymore!" Aunt Cass thought as she continued laughing.

"The left fielders name?" Hiro asked irritated.

"Why" Tadashi replied.

"BE….CASE" Hiro said sounding like he's going too exploded.

"Oh he's center field" Tadashi then said.

"GRRRRRRRR" Hiro growled as he got up.

Why is he getting all worked up by this, all I'm doing is giving them their names" Tadashi thought.

"Look…is there a pitcher on the team?" Hiro then asked.

"Tell his name?" Hiro then asked.

"Tomorrow" Tadashi replied.

"You don't wanna tell me today?" Hiro asked both confused and irritated.

"How long is he gonna keep this up?" he thought.

"I'm telling you his name" Tadashi said confused.

"Then tell me his name" Hiro asked again.

"Tomorrow" Tadashi replied.

"Okay… what time tomorrow?" Hiro then asked deciding to play along with this game.

"What?" Tadashi asked confused.

"What time tomorrow are you going to tell me who's pitching?" Hiro asked again.

"Hiro, Who is not pitching" Tadashi corrected him.

"Say who's on first again and I'll deflate Baymax for good!" Hiro then threatened.

"Hiro there's no need to be dramatic" Tadashi said trying to calm hi brother down.

"Look, all I want to know is what's the pitchers name?" Hiro then asked.

"No, What's on second base" Tadashi corrected.

"I don't know" Hiro replied.

"Third base!?" both brothers said in unison once again.

Now Aunt Cass was on the floor laughing while rolling around.

"They gotta catcher?" Hiro then asked.

"Yes they do" Tadashi answered.

"And his name?" Hiro then inquired.

"Today" Tadashi replied.

"Today?" Hiro asked confused.

"And Tomorrow's pitching?" Hiro then asked.

"Now you're getting it" Tadashi then said.

"All we got is a couple of days on the team Tadashi" Hiro then said a little irritated as he folded his arms.

"Okay, say the pitcher throws the ball to the guy up at bat" Hiro then said deciding go at it differently.

"The guy up at bat bunts the ball and the pitcher wanting to get him out at first base, so he throws the ball to who?"

"Now that's the first thing you said right" Tadashi then said smiling thinking Hiro finally got it, but boy was he wrong.

"I don't even know what I'm talking about!" Hiro said in frustration and confusion.

"Well that's all the catcher has to do" Tadashi then said.

"Is throw the ball to first base?" Hiro then asked.

"Yes" Tadashi replied.

"Now who's got it?" Hiro then asked again.

"Naturally" Tadashi responded.

"Who?" Hiro asked confused.

"Naturally" Tadashi responded again.

"Naturally? That's a weird name? At" Hiro thought.

"At least he finally spilled on of their names,"

"Okay so the guy picks up the ball and throws it to Naturally" Hiro then explained.

"No he doesn't, he throws it to Who" Tadashi explained, getting a little tired of this.

"Naturally" Hiro answered.

"That's different" Tadashi then said.

"That's what I said!" Hiro then said annoyed.

"You're not saying that" Tadashi then said.

"The pitcher throws the ball to Naturally" Hiro then continued.

"He throws it to Who" Tadashi corrected his little brother.

"Naturally" Hiro responded.

"That's it" Tadashi responded.

"That's what I'm saying!" Hiro said annoyed beyond belief.

Now Tadashi has had it with this.

"Look you ask me" Tadashi then said calmly, deciding to try this method.

"He throws the ball to who?" Hiro then asked.

"Naturally" Tadashi responded.

"Okay now you ask me" Hiro then said.

"the pitcher throws the ball to Who" Tadashi then said.

"Naturally" Hiro responded.

"That's it!" Tadashi responded in relief, but boy was it short lived.

"It's the same as you!" Hiro then said irritated, he had finally had it with his brother's game.

"The pitcher throws the ball to Who, whoever it is drops the ball and the guy runs up to second base" Hiro began.

"Who picks up the ball and throws it to What, What throws it to I Don't Know, I Don't Know throws it back to Tomorrow, Triple play. Another guy gets up and hit's a long fly ball to Because. Why? I Don't Know he's on third and I don't give a crap!" Once Hiro was finished ranting he flopped back down on the couch out of breath from all that ranting.

"Pardon?" Tadashi asked a little confused.

"I said, I don't give a crap!" Hiro responded annoyed.

"Oh, he's, there shortstop Hiro" Tadashi then said.

That's when Hiro snapped

"Okay I've had it with this game of yours Tadashi! Now your gonna tell me the names of the new players or I'm sick my Megabot on you!" He threatened.

"Hiro calm down, those are there actual names" Aunt Cass intervened finally calmed down enough.

"Huh?" Hiro asked confused.

"Hear, this is the article for prof" Aunt Cass then said as she got the article on her phone.

Hiro then read the article and then he started laughing his but off, half at the players' names, and half because how ridiculously hilarious the argument about them was.

"Who name's their kid I Don't Give A Crap?" Hiro asked while laughing.

"Probably the same ones that named there kids Who's on first, What's on second, and I Don't Know's on third" Tadashi answered laughing a little to, now understanding what was really going on .

"And what are the chances they all wound up on a baseball team?" Hiro than asked trying to calm down.

"I know!" Tadashi said agreeing with Hiro on this.

About a minute later the two brothers settled down to catch their breaths.

"Hey… sorry about that misunderstanding bro" Hiro then apologized.

"Me to Hiro" Tadashi then said also apologizing on his part.

"Look on the bright side; at least we didn't give Aunt Cass an aneurysm this time" Hiro then said looking on the bright side of it.

"Nope but you boys did possibly give me the best viral video since Let it Go!" Aunt Cass then said as she began doing something on her phone.

Both Hamada brothers looked at their aunt in horror.

"You didn't!?" Tadashi asked praying she didn't just upload there little quail on YouTube.

"I'm up loading it as we speak" Aunt Cass smirked evilly.

"Don't you dare!" Hiro yelled as he lugged for his aunt but she side stepped and he missed.

"You'll have to do better than that Hiro" Aunt Cass.

Before Cass new it she was being chased around the house by her nephews trying to get their hands on the phone, and enjoying it. Eventually the boys just gave up, manly out of exhaustion and can only pray it doesn't go viral. The rest of the evening was spent watching the San Fransokyo Ninjas play and enjoying watching it with each other.

* * *

 **Well that was fun! Also if your wondering if this takes place before Tadashis death or in an AU were he survived, it's up to you. And one more thing, I'm planing on writing a Tadashi's alive fanfic but I can't decide witch one is good, so please vote on my pole and let me know witch one you want me to do. Till next time!**


End file.
